deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/ONE BLOGGED MELEE! Meta Knight vs Burter
KRtDL Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight VS.jpg Image-1420240789.jpg|Burter ONE BLOGGED MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN A BLOG! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ONE BLOG.... MEEEELEEEE!!!! ''' '''GO! The Ginyu Force have done a sucsessful day of defeating their foes. Captain Ginyu: Good work today men! The Ginyu Force cheered until they saw a huge flying ship - The Halberd - in the sky. Jeice: Ehh, what's that? Guldo: I do not know... Recoome: Yeah, me either! Captain Ginyu: Well, someone needs to go up and take a look at it, it could be one of the Z Fighters! Burter turned to Jeice and but his hand into a ship fist, Jeice did the same. Jeice and Burter: ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS! Burter pulled Rock, Jeice pulled Scissors. Jeice: Ah, bloody hell, go ahead Burter. Burter: Right on it! Burter ran up to the Halberd, and ran into Control Room, where he sees Meta Knight flying the ship. Meta Knight: What the?! Who are you?! Burter: I am Burter, the blue hurricane, the fastest in the universe! Meta Knight: So then, I am always up for a challenge, head out to the to the top of the Halberd, They both headed out, and Buter scanned him for his power level. Burter: Woah, that's a high power level you got, but I'll still destroy you! Meta Knight: Fight me! IF YOU'RE TOO SLOW, YOU'LL ALSO BE TOO DEAD! ENGAGE! Burter shot two KI Blasts at Meta Knight, they hit him, but barely phaze him, Meta Knight rushes towards him, and starts attacking him with his sword. However, Burter quickly evades it and attacks him from ehind, sending him into the air. While in the air, Meta Knight deploys his wings and flies down to the ground, he then grabs Burter, flies into the air with him, and takes him back down to earth. Burter: Grr, Full Power Energy Ball! Burter shot the FPEG and it appears to hit Meta Knight, but Meta Knight appears from behind and uses the Drill Rush into his back, causing him to scream in agony. Meta Knight then uses to the Mach Tornado on him. Meta Knight goes for another Mach Tornado, while Burter shouts 'BLUE HURRICANE' and uses the Blue Hurricane, the two attacks collide, and sending each other back. They both panted for air. Burter: ENOUGH OF THIS, SPACE MASH ATTACK! Buter rushed towards Meta Knight and kicks him into the air and does a number of different attacks, and finally smashes him to the ground. There was some smoke, and when it disappeard, two cracks of Meta Knights mask were left. Burter:*laughing* Looks like he couldn't keep up with the Blue Hurricane! Suddenly, Meta Knight reappeard in front of him with a new mask. Burter: What th- His realisation was cut off when Meta Knight pulled his cape arround him and the screen went black, then, a sword slice went across the screen. The top half of Burter's body was sent flying off the Halberd. This Melee's winner is... Meta Knight! Category:Blog posts